MUMPS (Massachusetts General Hospital Utility Multi-Programming System) is a high-level computer language and operating system, designed to facilitate manipulation of the hierarchical and string-like data which comprise the majority of medical information. Many MUMPS users and also many individuals who do not use MUMPS have expressed their strong desires that a formal MUMPS Users' Group be established, and that this Group have the appropriate resources to disseminate information on and related to the many existing MUMPS applications. The present consensus of opinion is that the immediate needs which should be met are the facilitation of verbal information exchange (through organized meetings, tutorials, and so on), the centralized collection, organization and distribution of written information (such as newsletters, monographs and meeting procedures), and the investigation of the cost-benefits and of the most effective form of a library of MUMPS applications. In addition the organized MUMPS Users' Group ensures that MUMPS users have a strong and coherent input to the language standardization and development efforts of the MUMPS Development Committee, the recently-formed sibling organization to the MUMPS Users' Group. This proposal is to support and further develop the activities of the MUMPS Users' Group for a period of three years.